


Секс — как и фигня — случается

by mikkie28



Category: Nobuta wo Produce
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: Сюдзи с утра и не подозревал, что окажется в постели со своим лучшим другом.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587) by [Sivullinen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivullinen/pseuds/Sivullinen). 



> В названии фика содержится игра слов, отсылка на всем известную фразу "shit happens", что на русский переводится как "дерьмо случается" или "бывают в жизни огорченья".

Черт.

Акира целовал Сюдзи в правую ключицу, и это было совершенно неприемлемо. Но самым ужасным было то, что остановить его тоже не представлялось возможным, поэтому Сюдзи просто лежал на полу и позволял себя целовать. Акира начал расстегивать его рубашку, и Сюдзи ахнул. Акира еще что-то там бормотал насчет того, что на нем было слишком много одежды, но это было нормально, Акира все время нес ерунду, и Сюдзи давным-давно научился пропускать ее мимо ушей. 

Пальцы Акиры коснулись обнаженной груди Сюдзи. Он вздрогнул, потому что это было «Обожемой», и стукнулся головой о край кровати. Мда, не стоило подхватывать у друга эту плохую привычку.

Акира встал. Сюдзи почувствовал, что ему холодно, потому что лежавший сверху Акира его согревал. Он молча уставился на Акиру, который смотрел на него, надув губы.

— Вставай, — высоким голоском прощебетал Акира. «Что это»«, — промелькнуло в голове Сюдзи, — «за фигня?» Акира нетерпеливо фыркнул и приподнял Сюдзи, а потом повалил его на кровать. И снова Акира оказался сверху, продолжив целовать Сюдзи, а его руки...

— Перестань, — ахнул Сюдзи и оттолкнул руки Акиры от своих бедер. 

— Сю-ю-ю-юдзи-кун, — Акира отстранился и наклонил голову набок. — Почему? Тебе понравится, Сюдзи-кун.

В чем в чем, а в этом сомневаться не приходилось, но дело было совсем не в этом. 

— Это не... — начал было Сюдзи, но так и не закончил, потому что ему вдруг стало тяжело дышать оттого, что его сердце вдруг начало выпрыгивать из груди. Не успел он оглянуться, как Акира провел рукой по его бедру и запустил руку ему в брюки. Сюдзи изумился и возбудился, и ведь Акира не собирался в самом деле...

— Ну? — Акира смотрел на Сюдзи так, как будто ждал от него какого-то ответа. Интересно, какого, если Сюдзи вообще-то с утра не планировал заниматься ничем таким (пойти на занятия, отвергнуть предложение очередной влюбленной девчонки пообедать вместе, пожаловаться Акире на приставучих поклонниц и на сложности в личной жизни, случайно сболтнуть, что предпочел бы его любой девушке, что привело его к каким-то абсолютно неправильным, а хотя может, и правильным выводам, и в результате чего они оба оказались вот в этой ситуации, чего Сюдзи никак не мог ни понять, ни осознать, во всяком случае, не с тем туманом, что царил сейчас у него в мозгах, да, всего вот этого он как-то не планировал), и да, он вроде собирался что-то сказать?

А Акира уже снимал с него штаны, и Сюдзи совершенно не протестовал, и что все это могло значить?

— Подожди, — умоляще проговорил Сюдзи и дотронулся до рукава Акиры. — Ты все еще одет, — он нахмурился. 

Акира посмотрел на Сюдзи, удивленно подняв брови.

— Ты что, серьезно думаешь, что я буду терять время на такие глупости, когда передо мной вот это? — пропел он, и Сюдзи почувствовал, что краснеет, потому что заканчивая фразу, Акира уставился на его... эм... пах.

— Да, — сказал он, хотя вообще-то имел в виду совсем не это. Хотя теперь вроде как и это тоже. Он попытался приподняться, но Акира сидел на нем сверху и был страшно тяжелым.

— Акира ШОК! — засмеялся Акира и, наклонившись, быстро поцеловал Сюдзи, а потом стянул с себя рубашку одним быстрым движением. Сюдзи потерял дар речи. Акира чуть отодвинулся, чтобы снять брюки, так и не убрав ноги с ног Сюдзи. Почему-то носки он снимал очень и очень медленно, как будто эта деталь гардероба требовала самого деликатного обращения.

Когда он наконец разделся и на нем осталось только его ожерелье из деревянных бусин (и Сюдзи все еще тяжело дышал), он снова уселся и испытующе уставился на Сюдзи. Он был нереально красив. 

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Сюдзи. 

— Сюдзи хочет, чтобы Акира что-то сделал, но он не говорит, что именно, — сказал Акира.

Сюдзи покраснел и снова пробормотал:

— Пожалуйста, Акира.

И Акира наклонился и провел рукой по его возбужденному члену.

Сюдзи снова ахнул, может быть, даже двинул навстречу бедрами, потому что «О, Боже», и закрыл глаза, отвернувшись в сторону. Акира гладил его член, и неудивительно, что все рассказывают о том, как это классно, подумал Сюдзи лениво, но с ноткой отчаяния. Он вцепился в простыню и изо всех сил попытался дышать ровнее, потому что боялся потерять контроль над собой и сделать что-то, от чего потом ему будет стыдно.

— Сюдзи хочет, чтобы Акира делал это, но не говорит, нравится ли ему, — пробормотал Акира себе под нос, и Сюдзи заставил себя повернуться и взглянуть ему прямо в глаза.

— Да, — сказал Сюдзи. Акира широко улыбнулся и начал гладить его все быстрее, а потом сжал его член в руке, и Сюдзи кончил.

Когда он снова пришел в себя, он взглянул на Акиру, который сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и делал какие-то странные пассы руками в воздухе, как будто играл в кукольный театр, исподтишка поглядывая на Сюдзи.

Сюдзи полежал еще минутку и затем привстал. Акира положил руки на колени и уставился на него с серьезным выражением лица. Сюдзи потянулся к члену Акиры, потому что он так и притягивал к себе, и все еще стоял, и ведь именно это ему полагалось сделать, правильно?

Но ему пришлось остановиться, потому что рука Акиры змеей метнулась в его сторону и перехватила его за запястье. 

— Это, — сказал Акира и помахал руками в воздухе, делая ими широкий круг и как бы указывая на них обоих, вот только он при этом не отпустил руку Сюдзи, и получилось, что он махал и ею тоже, — ведь ничего не изменит? Мы по-прежнему останемся лучшими друзьями, и Нобута тоже, и все это ведь не изменится, нет? — он казался искренне обеспокоенным.

Сюдзи просто не верил своим ушам.

— После того, что мы только что сделали, — сказал он, — ты считаешь, что еще нужно спрашивать?

Акира горестно кивнул. 

— Потому что до сих пор я все это делал, и Сюдзи мог сказать себе, что он просто слишком добрый и не хочет меня расстраивать, но если он тоже...

— Ты думаешь, в этом есть какая-то разница? — спросил Сюдзи, отчаянно пытаясь понять его логику.

Акира открыл было рот, но Сюдзи, на самом деле, не очень-то хотелось тратить время на разговоры, и он поцеловал его прямо в приоткрытые губы, попробовав их на вкус. А потом он попробовал на вкус его зубы, и все это, конечно, было прекрасно, и Сюдзи толкнул его на спину, так что теперь он был сверху, а головами они упирались в изножье кровати. 

— Акира, ты идиот, — прошептал он и поцеловал его в грудь. Он не мог понять, когда Акира находит время для качалки, потому что он проводил с Сюдзи чуть ли не сутки напролет, но очевидно, как-то все-таки находил, потому что и каратэ занимался, и мышцы имел нешуточные.

Он покрывал грудь Акиры быстрыми поцелуями и, может быть, пару-тройку раз и укусил. Ему страшно понравилось, что дыхание Акиры становилось все быстрее, пока он наконец не сказал напряженным голосом:

— Сюдзи, такое делают, когда хотят кого-то возбудить, знаешь ли, — он прерывисто вздохнул, — а если ты вдруг не заметил, это не совсем тот случай!

Сюдзи только хмыкнул в знак согласия, но продолжал пробовать на вкус кожу Акиры и его пот, правда, теперь у него появилась цель. И направление.

— Сюдзи, честное сло... — сказал Акира и замер, потому что Сюдзи лизнул его член. — Ни... чего, забудь, — пробормотал он, и Сюдзи вобрал его член в рот целиком, и это было чуток странно, но, судя по реакции Акиры, у него все неплохо получалось.

Акире понадобилось семь, ну может, десять секунд на то, чтобы потерять над собой остатки контроля и кончить. Сюдзи отстранился и выплюнул сперму на простыню (все равно теперь стирать), а потом плюхнулся рядом с Акирой. 

Несколько минут они лежали молча, уставившись в потолок. Потом Акира потянулся рукой и повернул голову Сюдзи к себе, едва касаясь его подбородка кончиками пальцев.

— Окей? — спросил Акира. В его глазах были беспокойство и надежда. И еще кое-что.

— Окей, — ответил Сюдзи так же серьезно.

— Ю-ХУ! — вскричал Акира, а потом снова устремил взгляд в потолок. Он провел рукой по волосам Сюдзи, и позволил им упасть на простыню.

Сюдзи полежал пару секунд неподвижно, а потом перевернулся и лег на живот, частично улегшись на Акиру. Он положил голову на грудь Акире и уткнулся носом ему в шею.

Волосы Акиры пахли клубникой. Так по-девчачьи.


End file.
